


Morning Call

by VivaldiChase



Series: Astro Inspired [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blink and you'll miss chinaline, hansol is just mentioned, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: Hong Jisoo loved to wake up in time to see beauty of the sun rising and the person beside him.Only today, the person beside him seems to be missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic please love me also my first series which would be inspired by songs/lyrics from astro just because
> 
> Semi-inspired by seungkwan screaming whatta man when he appeared at that one vlive
> 
> Title inspired from Astro's "Morning Call" (STAN TALENT STAN ASTRO)
> 
> I have 0% idea on how to html send help and this is unbeta-ed send more help

_**Please, I pray for a miracle. My morning that starts with you __**_

__Hong Jisoo has always been fond of waking up early in the morning. No, not because he was a morning person but because he was always taught that waking up in the morning signifies that something important will happen._ _

__He used to complain to his mom every after school day— the projects, the people he's suppose to work with, the professors and grumbles that nothing good ever happens when he wakes up in the early morning sacrificing precious sleep for things and people that he deems unworthy of his time._ _

__However, she would just laugh and flick his head everytime and tell him that nothing is unworthy of his time and he has to choose how he spends it wisely instead of staying up late reading a new book or anything that he takes interest on to which he defends is for "academic purposes"._ _

__It took him a while to understand that no matter how small that important event or thing is, it must be treasured. It might just come around once or twice in your whole lifetime._ _

__Even if it takes Jisoo three cups of coffee or a miracle to wake up properly and get on the proper mood for the day, he feels happy that he wakes up in time to see the beauty of the sun rising up and the person laying beside him._ _

___**It's a miracle. Please, when the sun rises __**__ _

____Boo Seungkwan love waking up early in the morning for simple reasons such as he has time to contemplate about things, finish homework that he forgot to do the night before and more than enough time to get breakfast done for his family._ _ _ _

____He loves waking early so that when he gets to school, he could help the janitor prepare the classroom and desks. If you ask why he does that, he'd simply say that it's his job as the class president to make sure everything is perfectly in place._ _ _ _

____He makes extra lunch for those classmates that woke up late or forgot their food at home because of the morning rush. He loves spreading off his happiness on the classmates that seem to have on a bad mood and makes sure that they have a great day._ _ _ _

____Waking up because of such simple reasons became Seungkwan's answer whenever people ask him to why he loves early mornings and why he's so happy every time they see at 8am or 9am. The real reason why he wakes up early is because his mom told him that early mornings are something to be taken care of and it's important to everyone's lives._ _ _ _

____Seungkwan thought that making people happy early in the morning is the only way to take care of it until he saw the person that makes his morning greater than it has ever been._ _ _ _

_____**And I open my eyes, the voice I hear it’s so beautiful __**___ _ _

______Jisoo woke up to the sharp annoying screams of the alarm clock beside their bed. He laid for what felt like an eternity before slapping the alarm clock down the floor, not caring if it broke. (He actually does care about it but not at the a moment)_ _ _ _ _ _

______He rolled around a bit before he realized that he was left alone on the bed. He stared at the ceiling wondering if he should hit his head on the wall so that he could go back to sleep or brush his teeth. After a long internal battle to as why he shouldn't hit his head on the wall, he dragged himself out of the bed and brushed his teeth._ _ _ _ _ _

______He roamed around the house looking for his lover, popping his head into every single room to see if he was inside and was about to give up when he suddenly heard music and a voice belting out what seemed to be a girl group song._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You know you got me singing!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jisoo was startled at first but smiled when he heard his voice coming from the kitchen. He silently entered the kitchen and stared at the sight infront of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Seungkwan was body rolling while singing._ _ _ _ _ _

______(While Chan wags his tail to the beat of the song)_ _ _ _ _ _

______"WHATTA MAN WHATTA MAN WHATTA MAN I KNOW YOU'RE A GOOD MAN"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jisoo watched him dance around while cooking. It was amusing but at the same time endearing, it reminded him of how they first met back in college when he found Seungkwan dancing to After School's "Flashback" in the music room of the school and the awkward conversations that followed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"WHATTA MAN WHATTA MAN WHATTA A MAN YES YOU'RE A GOOD MA-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He realized the singing stopped and looked up to see Seungkwan looking straight at him with his mouth open. Jisoo smiled at him trying to contain his laughter. He was too cute._ _ _ _ _ _

_______**I can’t take my eyes off your white smile __**___ _ _ _ _

________Seungkwan stared back at Jisoo, who was so smiling at him. It wasn't the first time he was caught in the middle of singing while preparing breakfast but it was certainly the first time he was caught dancing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jisoo chuckled as he leaned him across the table that seperated them, holding Seungkwan's chin with his left hand to close his mouth while he kept his balance with the right, "I know I'm a fine man, Seungkwan. You can close your mouth now"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His face turned into a light shade of pink before turning his whole body away to resume cooking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Aish! I thought a thief snuck in the house! You gave me a heart attack!" He quickly dropped the pancakes into the plates and continued his rambling to hide his embarrassment, "You also scared Chan! That's no way to treat your child!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jisoo looked at Chan who was happily barking up at him and raising his two front paws indicating he wants to be carried. He chuckled before picking up their child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You weren't actually scared were you? Did you enjoy mom being scared?" He cooed at Chan who barked as if he was answering yes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Seungkwan turned around and jabbed a finger at the puppy and screamed traitor in four various notes while Chan simply tilted his head and stick his tongue out as if saying _I was never on your side _before scrambling off to find Hansol.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That puppy's a demon, why isn't he as kind as Hansol? Hansol's a much better puppy than that." He huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're just saying that because Chan prefers me over you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Excuse me, I'm best-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Seungkwan was cut off by a pair of soft lips against him that tasted like toothpaste and chocolate. When did Jisoo ever get him to turn around? _Ah, doesn't matter- wait aren't you suppose to be mad at him and Chan?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A low whistle caused both of them to turn around and Seungkwan didn't know if he should thank the disturbance or get mad at it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Chan and Hansol kind of led me here and I'm just here to say that Minghao and I are going to stay at the living while you guys do your stuff and before you ask how we got in, Minghao and I wushu-ed your lock don't worry we replaced it so uh bye!" Jun hurried ran away while Hansol looked very offended at the sight of the two kissing and had a paw over Chan's eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________What are these puppies even_ Seungkwan thought as he stared at the two.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Ah, I kind of forgot they were coming over. I'll get ready upstairs." Jisoo slipped out of the kitchen after sneaking another kiss from Seungkwan leaving the latter blushing even harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________**I’ ll muster up my courage and tell you**___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Seungkwan continued decorating the pancakes left on the table for all of them. He thought of the time where Jun also caught them kissing for the first in the Senior Prom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It took him nearly two years of pining after the Half American boy to be able to say those three words. It felt like a dream when he heard those three words being returned to him too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He smiled as he remember their blushing faces (and Jun's horrified one) that night. He really loved this idiotic boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jisoo popped his head in again and winked, "Also, don't continue your body rolling without me." and his head disappeared before the frying pan could squash his beautiful face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________No, he takes it back. He doesn't love him at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"HONG JISOO!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

em

**Author's Note:**

> SO THATS THAT AND I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE FLUFF FORGIVE ME
> 
> also chan & hansol as sooboo's puppy children gives me life and so does astro stan astro friends  
> also also sooboo fam where u at


End file.
